Sonic: Guilt Trip
by SonicReverb1991
Summary: First of all: this is my first fanfic. So I don't want people judging. Second of all: I have plagued the internet looking for quality Sonic fanfinction, and that is what here to deliver. anyway summary time. During the holidays, Amy brakes her leg, and Sonic feels bad. Will a romance begin to burst, or will it fade away? (sorry the chapters are so short. My hands get cramped.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: accidents happen

_It was dark. Not a noise could be heard anywhere. It was quiet. Too quiet. As he walked along the long, winding halls of the facility, he began to notice light up a head. He started walking faster in hopes that the light would lead him to freedom. But, he shouldn't of had his hopes up. As soon as he walked out, an alarm sounded around the entire area, making him jump. Blinding lights flared around him, revealing the room he was in. It was big, large enough to fit two movie theatres. Giant aircrafts lined the walls, with docking pads and other machinery. He turned to run back, but it was too late. They already knew where he was._

"Sonic, did you get those postage stamps I asked for?" asked Amy Rose. "No Amy, sorry. I forgot to run by. I'll get now if you want." Sonic was a blue hedgehog with emerald eyes. His quills were long and sharp, and his smile gave many hope. Sonic was not just any hedgehog, though. As the name implies, Sonic is the fastest thing alive. "No, it's fine. I got to run by the store anyway. I can pick them up while I'm there." Sonic shrugged, and continued to hang up ornaments on her Christmas tree. Amy was holding a Christmas party for all their friends, and Sonic decided he wanted to come over and help decorate, because she was away and just got back. As Sonic grabbed a Santa bobble head out of a box, Amy grabbed her keys and purse. "Please don't burn the house down while I'm gone, Sonic." She teased. Sonic grinned and said "You better come back quick then." Amy rolled her eyes, and walked out the door. Sonic grinned again. He put the Santa bobble head on a coffee table and went back to the box.

Amy opened her car door. As she stepped out, she felt the cold December breeze hit her face. She smiled. She had always liked this time of year, when friends and family got together, and love would be floating in the air. She walked to the front of the store and grabbed a shopping cart. "_The shopping however, not so much._" She thought. She walked in the store and sighed. The entire store was full of last-minute gift shoppers rushing to get done in time to wrap them. People were fighting over gifts and shoving other people over. She would've liked to find some other place, but this was the only one with the things she needed. And it was too late to shop online, unless she asked Sonic to pick it up, but that wouldn't of worked for two reasons. 1:He has already done a lot for her, and 2: He would see what Amy got him, which would ruin the surprise. So, Amy gathered her mind, and set off through the store, hoping to come out in one piece…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the invitation

Tails wiped sweat off his fore head. He was a small orange fox with, who would have guessed it, two tails. He grabbed a socket wrench from his tool box and crawled under the plane he was working on. It was Sonic's original Tornado-0, a red biplane with white stripes going along the sides. He was hoping to finish it today for Christmas. Tails finally did, and smiled. "Sonic is going to love this." "Sonic is going to love what?" Tails jumped and spun around. It was Knuckles, a red echidna with a white stripe called the guardian symbol on his chest, and two spikes on each fist. He was also the last of his kind. He walked over to the Tornado and poked around through it. "I'm guessing this is what Sonic is going to love." Tails, who was a little calmer now, nodded. "Yeah. It crashed years ago, and I've had it in storage ever since, and somehow, he never found out. So, I thought It would be nice to fix it up for him. And what better time to do than Christmas. Anyway, what did you need?" Knuckles looked around at him, and remembered. "Oh yeah, Amy is having a party at her house for Christmas and you weren't picking up your phone, so Sonic called me to come ask you." Tails looked surprised. "Yeah, I'll go. I'm done with the plane anyway. What time is it at?" Knuckles scratched his head for a moment, and said "I think she said something along the lines of 11:30." Tails smiled. "Tell her I said I'll be there." Knuckles walked away assuring Tails he would. _This perfect! I can ask Sonic if he wants to stay over, and then in the morning, I can show him the plane!_ Tails smiled. It really was perfect. Now he just had to make sure it worked.

Sonic ran at full speed. He had to get to hardware store before they closed. Sonic had forgot to get a present for Tails, and he saw him staring at a certain pressure tank for his inventions that was way out of his price range. But lucky for him, Sonic had spent most of his life collecting gold rings. He got there, and sighed with relief. The last of the shoppers were leaving, but the store was still open. He walked in, and started to trek through the maze of isles until he stopped in front of the one he remembered seeing Tails stop at. He began to move down it until he saw it: a giant magenta pressure tank the size of himself. Sonic sighed. Trying to get it out would be a chore. So, with as much dignity he could muster, he went to the nearest store attendant and tapped his shoulder. He turned to face him, and Sonic could tell by the look of his face and his depressed sounding voice that he was a teenager. "May I help you?" "Uh, yes, actually. There is a big pressure tank over there, and I need assistance getting it out." The attendant looked over Sonic's shoulder, and sighed. "Yeah, I'll help you." He and Sonic walked over to the tank, and on the count of three, lifted it. It was super heavy, and they had a tough time getting it outside. Once they did, they set it down. "So… where's your car?" Sonic scratched his head. "I actually ran here…" The attendant stared at him, and turned around. "You're on your own." Sonic twisted his head, and saw the attendant close shop. _Teenagers…_ Sonic thought, as he realized he was probably a little older then him. So, he called Amy. Soon after she arrived in front of the store, and they crammed the tank in the back seat. "What is the tank for?" she asked him. "Oh, I forgot to get Tails a gift, and I saw him staring at this. I think he'll like it." Amy drove them back to her house, and together they unloaded the tank. They got it in the house, and Sonic got paper to wrap it. "Well, how are the preparations coming?" Sonic asked. Amy came out of the kitchen and sat down. "Pretty good. All that's left is to finish the food and hang lights. What time is everyone coming?" Sonic pulled out his phone. "Shadow and Rouge are going to be here first at around 11:00, then Silver and Blaze at 11:15, Cream, Vanilla and the Chaotix at 11:25, Then Knuckles, Tikal and Tails at 11:30. That should be everyone." Amy laid her head back. "Good. It's 6:51 now. That should be enough time." She got up and went back to the kitchen. Sonic decided he needed a nap after this.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Break a leg

_A man yanked off the bag. He was tall, dark and, for a lack of better words, spooky. The man stared down at him. "So, hedgehog. Thought you could escape? Well, you are as stupid as you look, so I wouldn't put it past you. But I didn't think you'd make it that far. I'm surprised." Sonic the hedgehog sat in a metal chair with his hands and feet tied up and a gag in his mouth. The man chuckled and turned around. "Now, I would sit still if I were you, hedgehog. This might hurt."_

The party was in full swing. There was a table full of cake and drinks, laughter filled the air, and many lights twinkled about. Amy's friends had all shown up, including Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Tails and Knuckles. Both Amy and Sonic were being complimented on the decorations, and others were telling them about their daily lives and what they've been getting up to. It was a very cheery atmosphere, and nothing would mess it up. "So, Shads, how did Amy convince you to come?" Sonic asked Shadow as they bumped into each other. "She didn't. Rouge wanted me to come. She said it would be fun, and she didn't want to go alone. I would've much rather of stayed at GUN. At least there I have stuff to do." Sonic looked at him sadly. "Alas, I forgot you like to live an alone and depressing life." Shadow grunted and walked back to Rouge. "Are you going to at least going to _try_ to have fun?" she asked him. Shadow just grunted again. Rouge sighed and walked over to Amy. "So, Amy, how are things with you and Sonic?" Why did Rouge have to make the most uncomfortable conversations?

"Present time! Everyone gather around the tree!" Sonic shouted. Everyone started to walk over to the tree excitedly. They all sat around it, and Sonic began handing presents out. People were laughing, gasping with surprise, and shouting that it was just what they wanted. Then came the hard part: giving Tails his present. "Hey Knuckles, come give me a hand, will you?" asked Sonic. "Yeah, hold on." Knuckles moved his stuff off him and got up. He walked over to Sonic. "What do you need?" "Can you help me carry this over to Tails?" Sonic pointed to the huge pressure tank he got for him. "Jesus, Sonic! What did you get him?" Sonic looked a little annoyed. "You'll find out soon. Will you help me or not?" Sonic went over to it. "Yeah, yeah." Knuckles and Sonic grabbed the bottom of the tank and lifted. They carried it over to Tails, and to his surprise, dropped it right in front of him. "What the? What is this for?" He looked around at it, with a look of great curiosity on his face. "It's your gift. You will open it and like it or else. It cost a lot of rings, mind you." Tails ripped the wrapping paper off of it and yelped. "Sonic! How did you know?" Sonic smiled. "I saw you staring at it a couple of weeks ago when I went to the hardware store with you. I thought you would like it, and I guess I was right." Tails jumped up and hugged sonic. "This is exactly what I need for something I've been working on." Sonic looked pleased with himself, and Knuckles went back to his own stuff. Overall, the party went well.

"Alright everyone! Thanks for coming!" Amy everyone as they left for home. Sonic walked up behind her, formulating a plan. He had not given her his gift, and he wanted to do it when they were alone. Just then he had an idea. He ran the back of the house, grabbed some mistletoe that was growing, and sped off the park across the street. He hung it up on a tree and ran through Amy's back door. After everyone had left, Sonic went up to her. "Hey, Ames. I was wandering if you wanted to take a walk in the park?" Amy looked confused. "This late at night?" "Yeah, why not?" Amy agreed, and they walked out the door. But they failed to notice that one of the steps had frozen over, and Amy slipped. She fell 15 steps before crumpling to the floor. Sonic's heart stopped. "Amy!" Sonic jumped the steps and landed next to her. "Oh god... please be okay…" Sonic picked her up and rushed to the nearest hospital.

"Well, the good news is that you're alive." Said Dr. Stives. "The bad news, however…" Amy looked at him worriedly. "What is it?" "Well, your leg was fractured during the fall, which means you won't be able to walk for a couple of weeks." Sonic sighed. "How much for rehabilitation?" "For her condition, at least $50,000." It was Amy's turn to sigh. "That's a lot…" Later that night, Sonic pushed Amy out of the hospital in a wheel chair. "What a Christmas…" Sonic looked down at her. "I'll pay for it." Amy looked exasperated. "What? Sonic, no! I couldn't ask you to do that!" "But it's my fault." "Look, just take me home please…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

You're my crutch

Sonic wheeled Amy back to her house. When they got to her steps, Sonic picked up Amy and carefully carried her up, making sure to hop over the step that was frozen. He opened the door, and set Amy down on her couch. He went back outside and dragged her wheelchair up. After all that, Amy was still upset with Sonic. "Why would you ask me that? And how was It your fault?" Sonic looked down at his feet, ashamed. "Well… I asked you to go to the park with me because I wanted to give you your gift when we were alone. And it was my dumb plan that got you like this, so I'm sorry. I don't want to make you pay for this, and I know you've saving up." Amy looked at him and sighed. "It's not your fault, Sonic. Rouge told me earlier and I ignored her. I'm sorry if you thought you did this." Sonic suddenly got an idea. "Hey, Amy?" Amy looked back at him. "They least I could do is stay with you and help around the house until you get better." Amy smiled. "That would be nice." So, Sonic sped off to his flat in station square, and grabbed his sleeping supplies. When he got back, Amy helped him set up a guest room in the lower part of the apartment. "Okay. Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, and yell for me if you need anything. Any questions?" Amy asked him. Sonic looked around the room and shook his head. "Good, now help me up to my room." Sonic picked her up bridal style and sped up the steps. He opened her door and set her on her bed. "Hey, Sonic?" Sonic turned back around. "Yeah?" "Thanks for sticking around…" Sonic smiled. "no problem. Besides, it's the least I could do." Sonic ran beck down the steps and into the guest room, exhausted and in dire need of some rest. He made a mental note to get Amy crutches first thing in the morning, and passed out onto the bed.

Sonic and Amy left the apartment that morning to go to Walgreens to get Amy some crutches. Sonic wheeled Amy down the street, earning looks of surprise and curiosity. Though Sonic had a job, he made an agreement with his boss that he would work double time as soon as Amy was able to take care of herself. They got to Walgreens, and walked through the doors. The store was fairly empty, with only a couple shoppers scattered here and there. Sonic pushed Amy around the aisles until they came across a sign that said, "Crutches and Wheelchairs". "Perfect." Sonic mumbled. He turned down the aisle, and Amy pointed out a pair that had roses printed on them. "Check those ones out. They would be perfect!" Sonic agreed. He grabbed them and pushed Amy to the cashier. Sonic insisted on paying for them, but Amy refused. "If you are paying for my rehabilitation, then I'm paying for this." Sonic let her, and she pulled out her purse. After they got back to her apartment, she resized them and tested them out. "They work perfectly!" She moved around the room very clumsily, end ended up knocking over a vase, which Sonic caught. "You might need some practice, though." Sonic pushed her chair and stored in a closet. "You won't be needing that anymore." Amy sat down on her couch and looked at Sonic. "Thanks again, Sonic. Really, I mean it." Sonic smiled. "It's okay. Now you owe me." Amy rolled her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Cutting it close

Sunlight peered through the curtains of the guest room window, resting itself on Sonic's face. He stirred, and turned to his side to get away from it. But, it was too late. Sonic opened his eyes and let out a long, drawn out yawn. He sat up and looked around. The room was dark. Not a sound could be heard throughout the house. Sonic got up, walked out of the room and yawned again. He walked up the stairs to her living room and walked to kitchen. Sonic opened the fridge groaned. It was chock full of cakes and cookies from last night. He dug through all them until he found what he was looking for. He grabbed a milk carton and pulled it out. He then moved to the cabinets and began to dig through them until he found cereal. He got out a bowl and spoon and poured himself a bowl of cereal. He sat down on the couch and turned on the news. He yawned again, and sat back. Sonic looked at the screen and nearly choked on his cereal. On the screen, there was a report of a house on his street in Downtown Station Square on fire. Sonic looked around at the houses next to it, and he froze. The house that was on fire was his flat. He ran upstairs and knocked on Amy's door. He heard a soft groan, and knew she was awake. "Amy, listen. My flats on fire, and I'm going over there to check it out. I'll be right back." Sonic ran downstairs, and heard Amy shout "What?!" Sonic practically kicked down Amy's door and shot off down the street. He ran halfway across the city until he arrived in front of his street. There were cop cars and fire trucks everywhere, and the whole street had woken up and was now crowded around the house. Sonic ran over to his house and looked for the nearest com. "Hey, are you the owner of this house?" Sonic turned around to see a portly walrus in a police uniform looking at him. "Yes, actually, it is. Can you tell what the heck happened here?" Sonic gestured towards the fire, and the officer sighed. "Well, there was a transformer last night, and there was something wrong with the wiring in your house, and naturally those two don't mix, so I think you can figure the rest on your own." Sonic stared at his house. All the wood that reinforced it was now a big pile of ashes, and everything else was charred and black. The cop turned back to Sonic. "Do you have insurance?" Sonic sighed and nodded his head. "Yes sir. It's under the name 'Sonic Hedgehog'." The cop wrote it down and walked back to his cruiser. Sonic looked back at his burning house and groaned. _Clean up's going to be a chore, _he thought. He then proceeded to give the officer a list of everything he had in there, and once everything was done, he turned to leave. He ran back to Amy's house, and opened the door. Amy was sitting on the couch looking worried, and when she saw him come in, she jumped up and hugged him. "Oh, Sonic! I'm so sorry this happened! But thank god you were over here when it happened. Who knows what would have happened if you were over there?" Amy let go of Sonic, and he mumbled something about nightshift. He sat down on the couch and put his hands on his face. _Good Christmas this turned out to be, _he thought. _First, Amy breaks her leg, then my house catches on fire. What next? _Sonic looked up, and realized Amy was still looking at him, clearly worried. Sonic sighed and stood up. "I'm going out." He walked over to the door and left. Amy looked down at her leg, and sighed.

The next morning, Amy was making breakfast in the kitchen when Sonic walked up from the guest room. The room was filled with the smell of frying bacon and eggs, and a waffle maker sat on the counter. Amy was smiling to herself, humming along to some music that was coming from a radio that was perched on a windowsill. Sonic walked in, and Amy smiled at him. "Good morning, Sonic." Sonic, still half asleep, waved to her. "There's coffee in the pot over if you want some." Sonic looked up. "You had me at coffee." Amy giggled as she pulled out a mug for Sonic. As Sonic filled the mug, his phone started to ring. Sonic walked out and took out his phone. "Hello?" "Hey, Sonic. I heard your house caught fire. Are you okay?" Sonic sighed. "Yeah, Tails. I'm fine. I'm at Amy's, so I didn't know until it went live." "That's good. Listen, is it okay if you could come over today? I have something to show you." Sonic, now curious, agreed. "Yeah, I should be able to swing by later." Tails obviously sounded happy. "Sweet! See you there." Tails hung up. He could not wait for Sonic to get there, and he kept smacking himself for the reason. He had forgotten to invite Sonic over on Christmas to give him his present, and today was a perfect day to take it for a spin. He ran to the garage, covered the Tornado-0 with a tarp, and waited.

Sonic ran down the street. Tails did not live too far from Amy, and getting there took no time at all. He knocked on the door and waited for Tails to open it. It didn't take long, and soon enough Tails opened the door. "Sup, buddy?" Sonic asked. "Come to the garage. There's something in there for you." Intrigued, Sonic followed Tails into the garage. Inside was a big machine covered in a brown tarp. "Take the tarp off." Tails urged. Sonic grabbed a fold, and yanked it off. He gasped. "The original Tornado! Where did you find it?" Tails smiled. "I've kept it in storage ever since it crashed. I decided I'd fix it for Christmas. Wanna take it for a spin?" Sonic smiled at Tails. "Oh, you best believe I do." Tails tossed Sonic a pair of goggles, and they hopped into the plane. "It's been awhile since I flown a plane, so I might be a little rusty." Sonic called back to Tails. "It's okay! If anything happens, I can take control from back here!" Sonic turned the ignition, and the plane started moving. It rolled into the driveway and moved down the street. It began to gain momentum, and it took off. It flew smoothly, and Sonic wasn't doing to bad himself. They flew around for a good 10 minutes before landing. "That was amazing, Tails! It flew perfectly!" Tails smiled. "It's nothing, Sonic…" Sonic looked at him and grinned. "Thanks, buddy." It was Tails's turn to smile. "You're welcome, Sonic."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bad blood

**List: SonicAnon, Nobody**

Thank you so much for my first reviews! I will try my best to attend to the problems you have pointed out, and I hope you will keep reading this story.

To SonicAnon, I've been a hardcore Sonic fan for nearly all my life, and for years I wanted to be recognized for that. Now that I have a PC, I can express my feelings of how much this little blue ball of energy (get it?) has affected my life. I have searched the internet looking for decent Sonic fanfiction, but rarely ever stumble across it. That's why I'm writing this. To satisfy my need for good storytelling and excellent character development. Thank you so much for the reviews, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Anyways, here's chapter six!

* * *

Sonic looked out the window. Rain was never one of his favorite forms of weather, for it meant that he would be sliding all over the place, and he always caught colds. So today, instead of going out to keep a bored Amy entertained, they were stuck inside. Amy was currently watching a soap opera on the tv, and Sonic could not stand those things. What's the point of it, anyway? He already knew that Sarah would cheat on Jack and instead go for his brother, Alex. The first episode said it all. _But, _Sonic thought, _girls will be girls. _He got up from the chair he was sitting in and stretched his legs. He desperately needed to run, and he was willing to be exposed to _water_ of all things, but he didn't want to leave Amy alone with nothing to do. So, he had an idea. He went up to Amy and dropped a small white disk with a blue button on it. "What's this for?" she asked. "It's for emergency's only. Press the button in case any thing happens. I'm going out to the store, and the rain is messing with the service on my phone. I'll be back in a bit." Sonic grabbed his wallet off the counter and ran out the door. Just before Amy could say something else, Sonic ran back in. "Do you have any rain jackets?" he asked. Amy giggled, and pointed to a closet across from the door. Sonic ran to it, grabbed a jacket, and ran back out the door. As Sonic was running, he felt bad for Amy. She was all alone, and with nothing to do. With that thought, Sonic only ran faster. He got to the store, shook off the water from his fur, and walked in. He walked along all the aisles until he saw it: a sign that read, "Games and entertainment". He walked down it, looking for the item he had thought of. Finally, after walking up and down twice, he saw it: a SEGA Genesis. He smiled to himself, grabbed it, and started to walk away. But before he could get to the end of the aisle, someone called his name. "Hey, Sonic! I've been looking for you!" Sonic turned around and groaned. "What do you want, Sally?" Sally Acorn walked up to him and got up right in his face. "What, forgot already? Or are you just that stupid?" Sonic pushed her away and turned around. "You owe me, Sonic. Big time, too, after what you did." Sonic turned back around to face her. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sally laughed. "Really, I'm beginning to think you have no brains. You stood me up, Sonic. Remember, when you said that we 'just weren't meant to be'? Well, you may not remember, but I certainly do." It was Sonic's turn to laugh. "Stood you up? Sally, are you kidding me? I watched you mug somebody on the streets, then you asked me out. Then after that you broke into some one's house and got sentenced to three years in jail. You really think I want to date you after all that?" Sally looked furious. She turned around and walked away. Sonic took one last look at her and walked to the cashier. He paid for the Genesis and ran back to Amy's house. When she heard him open the door, she looked up. "What happened to 'being back in a bit'?" she asked. Sonic just shrugged and replied, "Just ran into some bad blood, that's all. Anyway, I got us something that might cure our terrible disease of boredom." Sonic pulled out the Genesis, and Amy smiled. "Sweet."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later, and Sonic and Amy were still tied in Virtua Racer. Sonic was bored, and Amy was half asleep, and rain was still pouring outside. To make matters worse, a bolt of lightning struck a tower in the power grid, causing the entire west side of the city to lose power. Sonic groaned and unplugged the tv. Sonic had expected to see Amy with a disappointed look on her face, but instead saw the opposite. Amy was grinning, and Sonic started to get worried. "You alright over there, Amy?" Amy just looked at him, and continued to smile. All that came out of her mouth were four words: "Go get the pillows." Sonic smiled to. "I see what you're getting at." Sonic ran to all the rooms and got the pillows and blankets and brought them back to the living room. Sonic helped Amy up and began to work on the fort. After half an hour of the fort collapsing and having to put it back up, they finally finished. Sonic helped Amy climb in, and got a lantern. They sat around it, and Sonic got an idea. "You like stories, right?" Amy smiled. "You go first."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Caretaking 101

* * *

Sonic was in trouble. He didn't know one thing about taking care of people, so when Amy got sick, Sonic was left with no knowledge of how to help her. For the past 2 weeks, Sonic had let Amy do all the stuff she was able to do on her own, not because he didn't care, but because he wanted Amy to be able to take care of herself in case he wasn't there. Sonic looked around the room. Amy had been laying in bed for a couple hours, and when Sonic checked her temperature, he gasped. She was running a fever of 105 degrees. Sonic was at a loss for words. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. _Come on,_ he thought._ Where are you?_ He scrolled all the way to the bottom until he found the name he was looking for: Dr. Stives. He tapped on the name and pressed the call button. He waited for Dr. Stives to pick up, but it went straight to voicemail. Sonic sighed and put his phone back in his pocket. He looked back at Amy and put his hand back on her forehead. Sonic had woken up that morning expecting Amy to call him up to help her, but when she remained absolutely silent, Sonic got worried. He knocked on the door, and when she didn't answer he walked in to find her like this. She was sweating and moaning with pain, and Sonic grew extremely worried. Now, though, he wasn't sure if she'd be alright. He got up from the side of her bed and went down to the kitchen. He got out a bowl and poured some soup from a can into it. He put it in the microwave and waited for it to heat up. He then proceeded to carefully carry the bowl of hot soup up the stairs to Amy's room. He sat it down on her nightstand and pulled up a chair next to her bed. He sat there in silence and looked at her. _You have to admit,_ he thought. _She looks cute when she sleeps._ Sonic realized what he just said in his mind and blushed. He looked back at Amy and sighed. There was still no sign of movement coming from the pink hedgehog, and Sonic scared there was something wrong with her. So, sonic did what any reasonable person would do: consult the internet. He looked up what condition Amy had had but couldn't find any credible resources. At last he stumbled upon an article called "Caretaking 101". He clicked on it and began to read. It had facts like "how you should let them rest". Sonic made a mental note to remember that, and read on. "A sick person needs love and constant encouragement. A person who is sick should rest in a quiet, comfortable place with plenty of fresh air and light. When they're sick, you can spoil them a little bit, like giving them a healthy treat, a new movie or a story book to keep them active. The person should be prevented from getting too hot or cold." Sonic looked at the window, and saw that the curtains were completely closed. He opened them up and looked back at what else he had to do. "They need fresh air…" Sonic said to himself. He opened her window and turned back. It was a beautiful day, and he longed to be outside, running as fast as he could take himself without completely destroying the ecosystem, and travelling to wherever the wind took him. _But,_ Sonic reminded himself. _I made a promise I would stay and help Amy, and I always keep my promises. _Sonic did everything else the article said, and sat back down on the chair. Sonic looked at the clock and sighed. He had been caring for Amy for at least half the day. It was already 7:43, and Sonic was exhausted. He started closing his eyes (not that he was trying to), and gave himself up to the dark abyss that was sleep.

* * *

"Morning sleepy head." Sonic looked up to find where the voice came from. He had just woken up from sleeping, and he was trying to remember why he was in Any's room. He turned to the bed and let out a sigh of relief. Amy was sitting up in bed staring at him. She had this funny look on her face, like she was trying to figure out why Sonic had slept on a chair in her room. Sonic stood up quickly and made to walk out of the room, but Amy stopped him before he could. "What were you doing in here?" she asked, though not in an angry tone, but with a tone of curiosity. Sonic scratched his head nervously and turned back to face her. "Well, you got sick, you see, and I… I was trying to help you get better… I guess I got a little carried away." Sonic chuckled nervously and exited the room. Amy crawled out of bed and reached for her crutches. She carefully made her way down the stairs and into the living room. She sat down next to Sonic and hugged him. Surprised, Sonic just sat there. "Thank you, Sonic. For everything." Sonic smiled. "Aw, it's nothing Amy, really. You need someone around to help, and that's what I'm here for. I'm your friend, and that's what friends do." Amy let go of Sonic and continued to look at him. She smiled and they sat there in silence. Sonic suddenly remembered Amy could still be sick and told Amy to stay still. "I need to feel your forehead in case you're still running a fever. Amy obliged, and Sonic put his hand to her head. It was warm. _That's good._ he thought. Sonic felt relieved. He took his hand away from her head and put his glove back on. He stood up and started to walk up to Amy's room. He walked in and grabbed the bowl of stone-cold soup off of her nightstand. He walked back down to the kitchen to heat it back up, and gave it to Amy. "Eat it. I don't know of you still might be sick or not, but eat it just in case." Amy took the soup and started to blow on it. Sonic decided to sit down and find a movie to watch, for he remembered how you should give the sick a treat, like a movie. He flicked through the channels until he found one of his favorites: The Princess Bride. He clicked on it and smiled. It had just started. Amy gasped and said, "Ooh, I love this movie!" That made Sonic smile even more. They sat there in silence, laughing when called for, and enjoying the moment. Amy moved right next to Sonic and leaned against him. To her surprise, he didn't object. On the contrary, he put his arm around her, and together, they finished the rest of the movie.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Secrets

* * *

"Where do you want me to put this box, Amy" "Which one is it?" "It says 'birthdays 1-4'." Amy looked up at Sonic. "Put it in the keep pile." Sonic and Amy had spent the majority of the day cleaning out her attic, and they were nearly finished. They had gone through boxes filled with cameras, old computers, and even some old dolls Amy had as a kid. By the end of the day, they were covered in dust, sore all over, and starving. Just when they were about to head down to dinner, though, Sonic saw a small box tucked away in a corner. As Amy worked her way down the stairs, Sonic opened it and peeked inside. A couple of small, old looking journals and some pens filled the box, and Sonic's curiosity got the best of him. He grabbed one of the journals and tucked it in the inside of his jacket. He made his way downstairs to see Amy heating something up in the microwave, and sat down at the table looking back in her direction. "Since you were such a good boy today," she teased, "I made you chili dogs as a reward." Sonic smiled. "you know me so well." Amy looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Sonic, if you had your way, chili dogs would be the only food that was legal to eat." Sonic shrugged his shoulders and put his napkin on his lap, and Amy did the same. They started to eat, at first in silence. But Sonic suddenly thought of something. "Hey, Ames?" Amy looked up at Sonic, still chewing. "Hm?" was the only noise she could make right now. "I was wandering If you could help me with something." Amy swallowed. "What is it?" Sonic took out his phone. "Do you know any good phone shops around? Because I need to change my number." Amy looked at him, confused by this question. "Why?" "Because Sally keeps trying to call me and she won't stop texting." Amy looked down. Sonic knew Amy didn't like Sally much, and Amy looked up and nodded. "There's a Version a couple streets down." Sonic smiled, finished his plate, and washed it. "Thanks Ames. I'll go first thing tomorrow." Sonic sat back down at the table and waited for Amy to finish her food. When she took her last bite, Sonic swept away her plate before she could and washed it. "What's going on, Sonic?" she asked him. Sonic said nothing and continued to wash Amy's plate. She got up from the table and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Sonic turned around to face her and smiled. "What's going on?" she repeated. "Well, I just want to help, and I'm in a good mood today, that's all." She looked at him suspiciously and turned back. "I'm going to bed. 'Night." Amy worked her way up the stairs and into her bedroom, and Sonic decided he needed some rest as well. He shut off all the lights and made his way downstairs to the guest room. He was about to throw his jacket into the corner when he felt something rectangular in it. _Amy's diary._ He thought. He reached for the inside of his jacket and pulled out her diary. It was a small, blue journal with rose stickers on the cover. He placed on the nightstand and climbed into his sleeping attire. He turned on a lamp on the nightstand and shut off the main lights. He got in bed and picked up the book. He flipped to a random page and began reading. "Hey, it's me again. I know I haven't written in a while. I have a lot on my plate. We just got back from all the crazy time-stuff with Sonic and… um… little Sonic, I guess. Speaking of Sonic, I've been noticing something. He seems to be avoiding me more, and I don't know why. Maybe it's something I said or did. I would ask him, but I never get the chance. If I ever go near him, he always finds an excuse to be somewhere else. I wish I knew what was going on, but I don't want to get into someone else's business. For all I know, I could have it wrong, and Sonic isn't avoiding. I could just be there at the wrong time. I guess I'll never know. Anyway, guess who called today. That's right. Father thought it would be a good idea to call after I told him never to talk to me again after what he did to me, Mother and Violet. Of course I hung up, but I got the gist of what he was trying to say. He thought that after everything, I would forgive him, come home, and act like nothing ever happened. I never said what he did, did I? Well, imagine being beaten to a pulp every day, having to get stitches every other week, and having a dad that never loved you because he wanted a son. Not to mention that he abused not only myself, but Violet and Mom as well. Just imagine that. So, I did what any _reasonable _person would do. I refused and told him to never call this number. That's all for today. Again, sorry I haven't written in a while. Love always, Amy Rose." Sonic closed the diary staring up at the ceiling. Amy had had an abusive father. She had a sister, Violet. She was still in contact with her parents. Sonic opened the diary up again and flipped to another page. She had had a cat. She was born on Westside island. Sonic wandered if she was still there when he visited and found Tails. But Sonic saw something that caught his eye: his name. He looked over it and found his name again. "I remember when I first saw Sonic. It was September 23rd, and I was sitting on a park bench when I saw something on my tarot cards. A blue hedgehog, moving with the wind. I looked up from my cards, and sure enough, Sonic was standing at a bus stop, looking at a newspaper. The look in his eyes told me he was excited, and he started running off in the opposite direction. He had dropped the newspaper, and I looked at it. I then knew instantly where he was going. The main headline on the paper read 'Little Planet makes its yearly return!' I started running after him and, well, need I say more?" Sonic placed the diary on the nightstand and laid back. Amy was into tarot cards. Sonic had not known most of the things that he just read, and he felt guilty. It was true that had avoided her, but he never thought Amy would mind too much. And she had been neglected all her life. That made Sonic feel even worse. As he thought about these things, he slowly fell asleep. How could he be so blind? Those were his last thoughts before he surrendered to the enticing call of slumber. The next morning Sonic got up and left the room, not even bothering to change out of his pajamas. Amy was up making breakfast again, and Sonic walked up to her. Amy saw him and gave him her usual morning greet. "Morning, Sonic. How did you sleep?" Sonic didn't answer, and instead he embraced her in a hug, which surprised Amy so much to point where she just froze. They sat there, and Sonic was the first one to break the silence. "Amy, I'm sorry I avoided you all the time. I wasn't trying to make you feel bad or anything, and you've practically neglected and abused by your father, which makes it 10 times worse. Amy, please forgive me." Sonic released Amy from his hug, and Amy looked at him. "H-how… did you know about my father?" she asked. Sonic looked down at his feet, ashamed. "there was a box of journals in your attic, and I may have read one… I'm sorry, Amy. I just got curious. I know it's none of my business." He looked up at her, expecting to see an angry Amy staring back at him, but he was much mistaken. Sonic couldn't read her expression; he just didn't know how to explain it. "Sonic, it's okay. Really, it is. I forgive you." Sonic opened his mouth to argue, but Amy shushed him. "No more words." Sonic looked at her, and then acted without thinking again, which was becoming a bad habit again. He started leaning in, and he kissed her. She was surprised (this story's full of surprises, eh?), but didn't pull away. After a while, they needed air, and Amy reluctantly let go. They stared at each other for a moment, and Sonic blushed. Amy did they same, and they cleared their throats. "Wow…" is all Amy could say. And that was enough for the both of them.

* * *

**Well, I did it. I finally made them kiss even though we're only 8 chapters in. I don't really care though. Anyway, if you didn't know already, I have chapter 1 of my other story, The darkness inside, up. I would love for you to check that out, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Keep being awesome,**

**~SuperSonamy361**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 (Part 1)

Parole

* * *

_Sonic screamed. The pain inside his body growing every second. Eggman laughed mercilessly as he watched the Gia-laser blast him at max power. Sonic writhed and struggled against his restraints, but they kept getting tighter and tighter. Shrieking with pain, he threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut. Eggman watched with mirth as Sonic clawed as his chair. Eggman pressed his button on the control panel, and the laser stopped. Sonic slumped forward, gasping for breath. His throat felt like it was on fire. He sat up and looked over at Eggman. "Well, you sure are a resilient little pest, aren't you, hedgehog?" Metal arms rose out of two panels on each side of the chair. They grabbed Sonic and pulled him up. He hung limply like a ragdoll on string, and Eggman walked up to him. "Now, are we going to have any more break outs?" Sonic glared at him and clenched his teeth. Veins were visibly throbbing on his temples, and it felt as though he had just drunk a vat of acid; his insides were burning to point where he couldn't even throw up. Though his throat felt like it was about to bleed, he chuckled. "A-are you k-kidding? That w-was barely enough to w-wake m-me up…" Blood poured from his mouth as he spoke, he was half-deaf in his left ear. Eggman smirked at him as he pulled a small remote out of his pocket. "Now, back to your cell. And no more late-night runs or else… the punishment will be far worse than this… far worse." Eggman chuckled evilly before pressing the button. Sonic was lifted out of the room into a hatch on the roof. Eggman turned around and walked through a door next to the control panel._

* * *

Amy stared at Sonic. Sonic stared back. They sat there in silence for a good minute before Amy spoke. "Wow… just… wow…" Sonic couldn't have said it better himself. He released Amy and held her hands in his. "Amy, you're never alone. I want you to know that. I will always be here. And I know how you feel… a little. I had a father full of crap as well. He left my family when I was too young to remember. Mom said he just left one day, saying that he didn't want to be around us anymore, and that there was another woman in his life. So, he walked out the door, leaving my mother sobbing on the floor, and me, my sister, and my brother to be taken care of by a single mother. He's still alive, too. Has his own cell on prison island. He was sentenced to six years a couple of months ago." Amy looked surprised. "What did he do?" "I don't know. The chief of police called me and told me he was in prison. I hung up before I could get details. It's a crazy world out there, Amy, and I can't stress it enough. Amy… I… I… I love you. And I want you to remember that. You're not alone in this world. I'm here. I'm sorry I avoided you. I swear it will never happen again." Amy smiled, tears in her eyes. "Thank you Sonic… for everything." And that was all that was needed to be said. The next day, Sonic was home alone. Amy was at the doctors getting her check-up, and Sonic was bored to tears. He was then struck with an idea. He would make Amy dinner. He never really was the best at cooking, for he would usually stop at some other place to eat. But, he decided that now was a better time than ever. He wasn't worried about burning the house down with his horrible culinary skills, either. He looked through the cabinets, looking for some pots and cooking ingredients. He conveniently found five items: tomatoes, olive oil, olives, capers and garlic. He was suddenly struck with an idea. He wasn't the brightest or best cook, but he knew what these made. He dug through the cabinets again, hoping that Amy had what he was looking for. Disappointed, he turned back to the table. Laying in front of him were the items to make a killer spaghetti, but Amy was somehow missing noodles. So, Sonic ran down to the guest room, got dressed, grabbed his wallet, and ran out the door. He ran to the local grocery store down the street and began searching for the right type of noodles. _Come on,_ he thought. _Where are you? _He walked around the perimeter of the store and started to make his way to the middle. He turned a corner and came to a halt. He had nearly run into Shadow, who had a shopping basket with wine and chocolates. "Hey, Shads. What are you doing here?" Shadow looked over at him. "Rouge sent me to run some errands for her. What about you?" Sonic looked over at some other aisles. "I'm just trying to find spaghetti noodles." Shadow looked at Sonic questionably. "I never took you as the type to cook." Sonic shrugged. "Well, I thought I'd do something for Amy and-" Sonic stopped himself before he could finish. Show looked at him with even more confused look. "What?" "Nothingbyegottago!" Sonic ran a couple aisles away and saw his objective. He grabbed the noodles. But when he turned to pay for them, Shadow stood in front of him. "What did you two do?" Sonic made to push him away, but Shadow stood his ground. "What happened?" "Nothing, okay? Can't I make dinner for my friend?" Shadow grunted and stepped aside. Sonic walked to the cashier and paid for the noodles. He ran back to Amy's house and stepped inside. Thankfully, Amy was not home yet. He walked inside the kitchen and set down the noodles. He pulled up a recipe on his phone and got to work. It was a couple hours later when Amy got out of her car. She grabbed her crutches and called for Sonic. The door opened, and Sonic walked out. He helped her up the stairs, and as soon as they reached the top, Amy smelled something cooking. "Sonic, what's that smell?" Sonic smiled. "You'll just have to wait to find out." He sat Amy down on her feet and handed her the crutches in his arms. She took them and made her way inside. The smell was amazing. She caught hints of garlic and olive oil. She looked over at the kitchen to see what he was cooking, but Sonic blocked her line of sight. "Nah-ah-ah-ah. You'll have to wait. I don't usually cook much, but I assure you you'll like it." Curiosity growing inside her every second, Amy went up to her room to get dressed. She came down five minutes later to see two plate sitting on the table, cover with two big bowls. "Alright, now you can see what I made." Amy made her way to the table and sat down. Sonic followed suit, and they both took off the bowls. Amy gasped. Sitting in front of her was a delicious looking plate of spaghetti, with small meat balls scattered around and tomato-red sauce. She grabbed her fork and bit in. Her eyes widened. "Well?" Sonic asked, looking a little nervous. "This is amazing, Sonic! I didn't know you could cook like this!" Sonic smiled. "Well, glad to see you like it." They started eating more, but when Sonic was about to finish, his phone buzzed. "Sorry, gotta see what this is. Be right back." Amy watched him walk into the kitchen, and turned back to her food. Before she could even take a bite, however, she heard him shout. "Damn it!" She turned her head, worried, for Sonic only used words like that when he was seriously angry. "Sonic, are you alright?" Amy started to get up, but Sonic walked in. A look of pure rage on his face told her that he wasn't. "What's wrong, Sonic?" Sonic gritted his teeth and handed her his phone. She took it and looked at the screen. She covered her mouth with her hand. On the screen was an article titled "Inmate with life sentence on parole, just released from New Prison Island." She looked down and read in her head. "Jules Maurice Hedgehog, age 46, and father of the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, was just released from New Prison Island last night after a trial at Station Square courtyard. Being given the chance for parole, Jules Hedgehog accepted, saying that he had learned the error of his ways, and that he hopes his family will forgive. Jules was released at 10:36 p.m. pacific, and will be watched carefully. The police say that if he makes one wrong move, he will be back behind bars for good." Amy looked up at Sonic. Tears started to form in her eyes, and she hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Sonic. This must be so hard on you." She released him and held his hands in hers. Sonic looked at Amy and softly smiled. "Don't worry. If he steps foot near us, he will be taken straight back. As far as we know, he doesn't exist." Amy continued to look at him, and Sonic was the first one to break eye contact. "Well, I'm tired, and I need to start looking for a new house. 'Night, Amy." Sonic walked down the stairs, and Amy decided she needed sleep as well. She worked up the stairs and into room. After getting undressed, she laid down in bed. She sent one last look into the hall, and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Later that night…_

"Wake up, boy." Sonic opened his eyes and looked forward. The room was pitch black, and it took him awhile to let his eyes adjust. "Good, you're up. Get dressed and come on." Sonic looked around for the voice and shouted. Midway through his shout, however, a hand came out of the dark and covered his mouth. Sonic tried to pry the hand away, but another hand grabbed his free one. Sonic looked up and saw the last face he ever expected to see again. The face that belonged to the man that killed an innocent man in the streets. The face of his dad.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! Plz don't be mad at me! School started again, and I've so distracted by school that I almost forgot about this. Anyway, you know the book/movie Freak the mighty? Well, this and the next chapter is kinda inspired by that, except Jules didn't kill Sonic's mom. Plz read and review, like and fav, all that good stuff. And remember:**

**Keep being awesome!**

**~SuperSonamy361**


	10. Chapter 9 (part 2)

Chapter 9 (Part 2)

Reunion

* * *

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Sonic jumped out of his bed and ran to the other side of the room. "Shut up, or someone will hear you." Jules spat. Sonic clenched his jaw. "You've got some nerve coming here, Jules." Jules frowned. "Can't I see my own son?" Sonic scoffed. "Let's think. You left our family, cheated on every woman you've met, killed a man in cold blood, broke into my friend's house, and to top all of that off, I filed a restraining order the day I was old enough, so you're not supposed to be anywhere between 5 miles and me. So, no, you can't see your son. You stopped being my dad when you left." It was Jules's turn to clench his jaw. "You're just like what the media makes ya out to be: a cocky brat with no respect for yer elders. Don't worry, though. We'll be out of here soon enough." Sonic looked at him questionably, and suddenly felt very dizzy. He looked down on his leg and found a small syringe. "Son of a…" Sonic trailed as he fell, unconscious. Jules picked him up and crept up the stairs. Making sure not to wake up the friend Sonic mentioned, he opened the door quietly and stepped out. He made his way down the steps and walked up to an old, red pick-up truck. He opened the passenger door and set Sonic down. He then made his way to the driver's seat and got in. he turned the key in the ignition, and the truck shook. Not bothering to put on his seatbelt, Jules drove down the street and made his way towards the highway. The sun just began to rise, and Jules sighed. _Perfect timing, _he thought. He was hoping to get out of the city by daybreak and get to the mountains by nightfall. He had a small cabin out of sight his grandfather built. It was the perfect place to hide out until he made enough money to get out of Soumerca. He planned on flying to South Island, where G.U.N. couldn't find him. He knew of a small village on the outskirts of Green Hill. Jules brought his attention back to the real world and slammed on the brakes. There was a line of cars ahead of him, and he craned his neck out of the window to see what happened. In front of him was a G.U.N. gate, with officers lining the perimeter. Cursing to himself, he started thinking of a plan. Then it struck him. He had an accomplice in the old subway station down on South Street that had a direct passage to the main highway to South Island. He made to turn back, but he was completely blocked by other cars. Doing the last thing he could think of, he waited. He finally made it to the barrier, and G.U.N. soldiers started walking to the truck. Taking one last desperate measure, he slammed his foot against the pedal and sped towards the gate. Before the soldiers could react, he drove off down the highway at full speeds. He could hear sirens behind him, and he kept driving. He heard a noise next to him, and saw Sonic stirring. He opened his eyes and looked around. After a while, he finished registering his surroundings. His eyes widened, and he started looking around franticly. "What the heck? Where am I? Wait… how did I get here?" Sonic looked over and saw Jules. "You son a… where are you taking me?" Sonic looked around the truck to take in more of his situation. He made to grab the door handle, but he noticed that his hands were cuffed. Looking back up at Jules, he gritted his teeth. "You bastard… where are you taking me?" Jules swerved to the left just in time to evade a bullet shooting at his tire. "We're going to a place where no one can find us. You and me, we're goin' to restart. Forget about the past. Forget about yer' friends. Forget who you _used_ to be. It'll just be you and me. Something that should've happened long ago. Without the distractions of annoying kids, a wife who complains about everything, and away from society. It'll be paradise. Believe me when I say this, son. It's for the best." Sonic gritted his teeth even harder. "For the best? Is that what this is, Jules? Hiding away from the cops? Also, have you thought about how you're taking a person who can easily run you to the cops right now with you? Because, if you haven't, you may need to get that checked out." Jules chuckled. "You really don't like me, do ya'?" Sonic scoffed. "Not liking you is a big understatement." Jules frowned. "I wasn't done talking, boy. Anyway, I'm not as stupid as you think. I knew what you were capable of, so that's why I nicked a pair of chaos energy dampeners from the station I was held in during the trial. The cuffs you are wearing have the dampeners inside of them, and as long as you are wearing them, you can't use any of yer powers. Now, let's lose these a-holes before they take out the truck." He slammed his foot on the peddle, and they sped off faster. Jules looked around and saw an exit. He took a hard left and flew off the highway. Stuff inside the truck flew through the air, and everything moved in slow-motion. A brief case flew at Sonic's head and knocked him out cold. The truck slammed on the ground and, somehow, was still in driving condition. Jules drove off to some trees and parked the car. Now, he would wait 'till the G.U.N. troops left, when the coast was clear.

* * *

Amy sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room and smiled. Grabbing her crutches, she made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Frowning, she realized Sonic wasn't up yet, for no light in the house was on, and the door was still locked. She poked her head downstairs and saw that the guest room light wasn't on, either. Thinking that he was just sleeping in, she turned back to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. Humming to herself, she started the machine and waited for it to ready up. As she waited, she started thinking about breakfast. She went over to the fridge and started digging around. After concluding that she had no idea what she wanted to eat, she yelled for Sonic. "Sonic! Wake up! We need breakfast, and I can't decide what to eat!" After waiting a second, Amy frowned again. "Sonic?" She walked over to the stairs and made her way to the guest room. She looked inside and gasped. Sonic's bed covers were thrown all over the floor as if there was a struggle. The window was shattered, and glass was sprinkled here and there. But what intrigued her the most was a small syringe laying on the floor. Covering her mouth, she picked up the syringe and pocketed it. She would have to bring this to Tails. Leaving her crutches on the floor, she sped up the stairs as fast as she could without hurting her foot, and dialed 9-1-1. "9-1-1, what's your emer-" Amy cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "I need to report a kidnapping!" There was silence on the other end for a couple of seconds, and the lady spoke. "I need your address, when it happened, and how you found out." Twenty minutes later, the police arrived at her house. They started looking around the place, checking the downstairs hall, the bedroom, the bedsheets, closet, and the window. "Were you aware of what was going on?" Amy turned to see a brown bear looking at her. "N-no, I was asleep two floors u-up." Amy said, tears forming in her eyes. "B-but I did find t-this on the f-floor next to the sheets…" She took out the syringe and handed it to the officer. He held it up to his eyes and turned it over in his hands. After he was done inspecting it, he pulled out a plastic bag and sealed it inside. "I'll have someone in the forensics department to take a look at it. Thank you, Miss…?" "Rose." Amy answered. "Thank you, Miss. Rose. I promise you; we will find him and bring him back. One more question: do you have any idea who could've taken him?" Amy thought about it for a moment, and it hit her. It definitely wasn't a coincidence that the night Sonic gets a call that his father is released, he gets taken in his sleep. It reminded her of a book she once read in school, and she turned back to the officer. "Yes, actually. Just before he went to bed, Sonic got a call from the police chief saying that his father was released from prison island. I think that his dad may have taken him while he was sleeping, but that could just be a mistake." The officer put his hand on his chin. "No, no… you've got good reasoning. I think you could be right… I'll check in at the office and see if Jules is still in city limits. Thanks, Miss. Rose. You will see Sonic again, I promise you. If we don't get him, he'll most likely find some way to get back. Thanks for your help." The bear motioned to his partner, and they began climbing the stairs. The second officer, a skinny grey weasel, reached the top and turned to face Amy. "A team of detective will be here in less than twenty minutes. I suggest that you pack up whatever you'll need for the next… let's say… two or three hours. Go to the movies, the park, store, whatever. We'll notify you when we are done." Amy nodded her head, grabbed her crutches, and worked her way up the stairs. She packed some supplies and grabbed her keys. She went out to her car and decided where she was going. He had to hear about it. He was practically Sonic's brother. She had to tell Tails.

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes. He looked around. He was in a dark room. He tried to sit up, but something stopped him. Looking around to see what the problem was, he saw the cuffs on his legs and wrists. He struggled around, trying get up, but it was no use. The cuffs drained his chaos energy, and Jules must have drugged again, based on the fact that there was a syringe on the nightstand next to the bed. Sitting up as high as he could, Sonic looked around the room. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, he saw some chairs, a mirror, a desk, and a door next to a window. Seeing the door, Sonic began to roll himself off the floor. He made it onto the floor and began to crawl to the door. When he reached it, he used it to push himself up. But just when he was about to turn the knob, the door swung open and Sonic fell back. Jules looked down at him and frowned. "Awake and trying to escape, huh? You're more resilient than I thought." Jules walked over to him and picked him up. He walked backed over to the bed and tossed Sonic onto it. Sonic turned and looked back at Jules. "You won't get away with this. I will get free, and I will run you to prison island if I have to." Jules scoffed. "Ya' can't swim, boy. Never could." Sonic grinned. "A little water never hurt." Jules rolled his eyes and stood up. "If you try to escape again, I'll tie you to the bed." Jules walked to the bathroom and closed the door. Sighing, Sonic looked at the bag Jules had set on the nightstand next to him. Something in there was making him feel weird. Not bad weird, but just… weird. He suddenly realized what was inside. How did Jules find one? Sonic heard the bathroom door open again, and Jules walked over to the bag and picked it up. "Where did you find it?" Sonic asked. Jules turned around, looking confused. "Find what, boy?" Sonic frowned. "Don't play dumb with me. Where did you find it?" Jules gritted his teeth. "What did you just say?" Sonic sighed." Where did you find that Chaos Emerald?" it took a while for Jules to register what Sonic had just said, and he pulled out the jewel. "This thing? Found it in the woods. I heard about its power, so I brought it back. It's no use to you. Those cuffs block yer' power. You can't use this." Sonic grinned. "Wanna bet?" Jules put the emerald back in the bag and walked over to another bad in the room. "Get some rest, boy. We leave for the airport first thing tomorrow." He set the bag down next to his bed a laid down. Sonic began worrying. The airport? Even if he did get free, there was no land to get from South Island back to Soumerca. He rolled over in bed and started forming a plan. He would bide his time until Jules went to sleep, crawl out of bed, use the chaos energy to restore his energy, and grab Jules a one-way ticket to South Island. This time, however, he'd be there for good. So, when the alarm clock on the nightstand read 9:42 p.m., Sonic put his plan into action. When he reached the bag, he found two things. The emerald and a key. He used the key to break free from his restraints and stood up. He had just realized how tired and drained of energy he was. He felt weak and slow. But before he could grab the emerald, a hand grabbed his. Emerald green eyes met fiery reds as Jules growled. "Thought you could escape while I was asleep, huh? Well, you sure aren't the quietest person around." He threw Sonic against the wall. He groaned as Jules stood up. "I won't let you get away, boy. I told you. We're goin to restart. And I won't let you mess that up for me." Sonic stood up and balled his hands into fists. Even though he was still very weak, Sonic was determined to put his father back in jail. He ran at Jules, but was punched in the gut. Coughing up a little blood, Sonic gritted his teeth. He ran at him a few more times, but Jules kept impeding his progress. After a while, Sonic felt like he was about to throw up. Taking desperate measures, he ran at Jules one more time. But before he could punch Sonic, Sonic sidestepped and slid under his legs. Sonic reached out for the emerald, but Jules grabbed his ankle. Sonic kicked him in the face and gripped the emerald tight. The second it touched his finger, he felt all of his energy return. Standing up, the pain now long gone, Sonic dashed at Jules, who had no time to react. Sonic grabbed his arm and tossed him at the wall. Jules hit with a loud **Thud** and fell to the floor. "P-please son… don't take me back. I just wanted to be with my family…" Sonic clenched his teeth again. "You had your chance, but you ruined it." Sonic grabbed his father and ran out the door. It was time to put an end to this.

* * *

**I'm back! Yes, I know. I haven't posted in a while, and that's my fault. I practically forgot about this until last week. I'm sorry it took so long, and I will try not to let this happen again. I have a new Twitter account, btw, though I haven't posted anything. Still, go check it out. It's ****_SonicReverb1991._**** Thanks for all the support!**

**Keep being awesome!**

**~SuperSonamy361**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nightmares

* * *

_Tired eyes looked around the room. They scanned the area, trying to remember where they were. The person the eyes belonged to sat up. Sonic rubbed his head. He had a killer headache, and his ribs felt as though they had been shattered. Gritting his teeth, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Limping over to the cell bars, he looked around the surrounding area. A long hall split two sides of a room in half, with both walls covered in cell doors. He looked up, and saw more cells, lining every inch of the walls. People were shouting, banging cans and bottles against the bars, and cursing at each other. Panic rushed into Sonic's head. "Egan!" he shouted. "Eggman! Let me out of here, or you're gonna get! Oh, when I get my hands on you…" "You'll do what exactly?" Sonic turned to see Eggman standing in his cell. Not question how he got there, Sonic leapt at him. But instead of tackling him, Sonic passed through him. "What the-?" Eggman smiled. "You really think I would come inside your cell like this? Vulnerable and open for attack? In fact, this isn't even a cell. It's your worst nightmare." The cries of the inmates stopped. The hall started to fade away until nothing was left. A stone wall replaced the bars of the cell, and the room lit up. Sonic felt something cold at his feet, and saw that the cell was filling with water. panicking, he ran at Eggman again, but to no avail. "Get me out of here!" Eggman laughed. "Stupid rodent. There is no escape." Eggman walked to Sonic and grabbed his throat. Lifting him up, Eggman grinned. "You know, I think I know somebody that likes this tactic very much. One of my creations, in fact." Eggman started going hazy, and was replaced with Metal Sonic. "Yes, this seems fitting." The water was almost up to the ceiling, and Sonic started gasping for breath. "Goodbye, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic took one last gulp of air, and was shoved underwater. His vision became hazy, and he started losing cautiousness. The last thing he saw as the dark outline of Metal, and everything faded away. _

* * *

Sonic shot up, gasping. He looked around the room, and sighed. _Just another dream,_ he thought. Stretching his arms, he went to lay back down. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Amy opened the door and walked in. she was still dressed in her sleeping attire, and she was sweating slightly. "What's wrong, Amy?" She looked at him and sighed. "Nightmares." She stated shyly. "I was wandering if I could… maybe… sleep with you for a little until I can calm down." Sonic smiled warmly. " You're havin' bad dreams too, huh? Yeah, it's cool." Amy walked over to the bed and sat down. Sonic moved over to give her room, and laid down. She looked at Sonic and frowned a little. "Sorry if I woke you up…" He smiled again. "No, it's fine. I was awake anyway. Apparently, you're not only one with nightmares." Amy smiled a little, and she rested her head next to his shoulder, closed her eyes, and fell right to sleep. Sonic looked at her and grinned softly. Then, he fell asleep, too. To his surprise, the nightmare was replaced with one of his usual dreams: running around the world, hanging out with his friends (though at one point, he saw Tails making out with the pressure tank he got for Christmas, which confused him), and stopping Eggman from destroying the dream-Mobius. The next morning, Sonic woke up to see that he and Amy had both cuddled against each other. His face went red, and he saw Amy wake up. They stared at each other, both faces red, and embarrassed looks on their faces. " M-morning, Sonic." She looked as though she had switched the pink in her fur with the darkest red that she could find. It was almost worrying. "H-hey, Amy… how did you sleep?" "Fine, actually." She steadied her breathing, calmed down a little, and she sat up. "Thanks again, Sonic. You really are my best friend." Sonic smiled. "No problem, Amy. I'm just trying to look out for my friend." Amy got up from the bed and grabbed her crutches. Sonic watched her as she walked out the door to the stairs. Sonic sighed, mentally slapped himself in the head, and got up. He headed up towards the kitchen after getting dressed and sat down at the table. Trying to remember if he had any plans today, he didn't notice Amy walk to the door with her keys. "I'm going out to set up an appointment at the local rehabilitation center. I won't be gone long." Sonic looked over at her and nodded. "I'll be here all day. If I'm gone when you get home, just text me." Amy nodded back and left the apartment. Already feeling bored, Sonic walked over the cabinets, grabbed a bowl, and pored himself some honey rings. Plopping himself on the couch, Sonic grabbed the remote and started flicking through channels until he found something remotely interesting. He finally settled down on the "Adventures of Tomatopotamus: the series". Before he knew it, it was 12 in the afternoon, and he started to drift off. He tried to stay awake until Amy got back, but after watching a show about a hippo that shoots tomatoes out of his mouth for 5 hours straight, he got too tired to keep his eyes open, as well as the fact that he hardly got any good sleep last night until Amy can into the guest room. Slowly but surely, he fell asleep. _He was back in the cell. Eggman was sitting on the bench across from him, then Metal Sonic, then Infinite. All of them were laughing at his face, kicking him around, calling him names, and insulting him. His powers weren't working, and a scream made him look up. Metal had Amy, and was holding her in the air by her throat. Her screams grew louder every time Metal tightened his grip . Sonic got up to help her, but chains flew from the wall and grabbed him. He just sat there, screaming Amy's name as he watched her suffocate. And just as Metal was about to seal the deal, Sonic heard someone call his name._ "Sonic?" _He looked up, and felt himself being violently shaken awake._ "Sonic! Wake up!" He rose with a jerk, almost knocking the real Amy Rose over. "Jeeze, Sonic! You scared me half to death! Are you alright?" Sonic felt a cold sweat on his forehead, and he was panting like a dog. "Yeah, Amy. I'm fine. It was a bad dream, that's all." Amy looked at Sonic, unconvinced, and sighed. "Next time, you're coming with me. When's the last time you had a good sleep?" Sonic racked his brain, and answered. "Maybe two or three days before I started staying with you?" Amy's expression grew worried. "Do you want me to take you to the doctors?" Sonic shook his head. "Amy, you know I hate going to the doctors. I told you I'm fine." Still unconvinced, Amy sat next to Sonic. "I can't just let you stay up all night. How about I sleep with you again?" Sonic considered it for moment, and realized that it did help the night before. He agreed, and Amy nodded. "I just down to wake up at night to hear you screaming my name." Sonic flushed. "W-what?' Amy grinned. "I got out of my car and heard screaming from inside the house. I walked in, and you screaming my name." Amy's grin turned to a frown. "What was happening?" Sonic felt that resisting would just cause more problems, so he explained his dream to her. She just sat there, taking it all in, and listening intently. Sonic finished, and Amy put her arm around him. "It's okay, Sonic. It was just a dream. I'm still here." Sonic smiled. "Yeah… I guess you're right." Amy got up and went over to the kitchen. "I haven't had the chance to get groceries, so does ramen sound good?" he nodded his head, and Amy put a pot of water on the stove. 5 minuets later, they started getting ready for bed. Amy grabbed an extra blanket from her room and went down to the guest room. Sonic was sitting on the bed waiting for her, and got up when she walked in. She set her crutches to the side, and Sonic helped her to the bed. He shut off the lights, and they both laid there in silence. "Thanks, Amy." She turned and smiled at him. "It's nothing, Sonic. I just want you to sleep better, and besides: in the words of my best friend, 'I'm just trying to look out for my friends.'" Sonic grinned and laid his head down. Amy put her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his. Soon enough, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

** I guess I can't keep a steady schedule, can I? I sincerely apologize for the long absence and short chapter. My laptop has been acting up, and schoolwork is piling high. To add to that, my birthday is in 31 days (depend on when you read this), and the anticipation is killing me. 14 and I still don't know what to do with my life. Total side note, the part where it says the Tails was making out with the pressure tank is an inside joke with me and my friend. Anyway, next chapter goes more into Amy's rehabilitation. I will ****_try_**** to post more consistently, but no promises.**

**Thanks, my loyal readers!**

**Remember always, keep being awesome!**

**~SuperSonamy361**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rehabilitation

* * *

Sonic and Amy woke up early the next morning. Amy had managed to get an appointment scheduled, and Sonic did not want to be late for it. It wasn't that he wanted to get away from her, but he wanted her to get better as soon as possible. He hated seeing his friends in pain, and he caught almost every wince she made when she got up. It pained him to see her like this. Amy went back up to her room to get dressed, and Sonic pulled some of his clothes from the dryer. Making a mental note to get new cloths to replace the ones he lost in the fire, he walked out of the room. He walked over to the kitchen and started the stove. He heard Amy banging around upstairs, and knew she was having trouble. Shutting off the stove, he ran up to her door and knocked. "Amy? You okay in there?" He heard another bang and a cry of pain. Squinting his eyes, he opened the door and walked in. Amy was lying on the floor fully dressed. "Amy! Are you alright?" She turned over and nodded her head. "Yeah, just having trouble getting dressed." "What was that loud bang?" Amy sighed. "I fell over and hit my bad knee on the dresser." Sonic looked down at her knee and frowned. "You want me to help you downstairs?" Amy nodded, and he put his around her back and made his way back to the kitchen. Amy sat down while Sonic went back to the stove. He made them omelets, and they ate them quickly. When they finished their breakfast, they walked down the steps and to the car. They managed to make good time to the Station Square Rehab Center, and were just in time for Amy's appointment. The receptionist checked them in, and they walked through a couple halls before entering a room with the name "Dr. Mathews". The receptionist told them to wait outside while she called for him. "You okay, Amy?" Amy looked over at Sonic and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just some nerves. I never liked going to the doctors."Sonic mentally vouched for her and rested his face on his hands. They waited for about three minutes before Dr. Mathews came out. He was a brown fox with blue, comforting eyes. Sonic was never one to judge, and he had no reason to judge him. He looked very trustworthy, and Amy thought so as well. Dr. Mathews held out his hand and greeted them with a smile. "Hello. My name is Dr. Mathews, but please, call me Rick. I assume you are Miss. Rose?" Amy nodded and shook his hand. He then turned to Sonic. "Ah, yes. Maurice Hedgehog. Or, should I call you Sonic? I'm a big fan, and I'm honored to help you and your friend. Please, step right in and take a seat." They walked in and sat down in front of which Sonic only assumed was Rick's desk. Rick spoke to the receptionist for a bit before walking into the room and sitting down. "Now, Miss. Rose, it says on your file that you have you have a minor fracture to your right leg. You got it from falling down a small flight of stairs, am I correct?" Amy nodded, and Rick looked back at the file. "You have been letting it heal for 6 weeks, yes?" Amy nodded again, and Rick smiled. "Alright. If you could come with me, we might be able to start today. I'm kind of in a hurry." They got up and followed him through the hall and into what looked like a small gym. "Now, from the looks of it, you've been able to balance the weight in your leg pretty well, but it's not fully healed yet. I estimate that you'll need… at least three weeks, top. The report said that the fracture wasn't as serious as you thought, and that the most damage caused in the fall was to your head and upper arm. Your leg will be okay in no time." Amy sighed. "Thank Chaos. I'm getting tired of this stupid cast." Sonic smiled. "Alright, Miss. Rose, we can go ahead and start now if you'd like." Amy nodded, and Sonic helped her up. "Mr. Sonic, if you would like to stay, that'd be fine." Sonic smirked. "I wouldn't want to just leave her." "Alright! Miss. Rose, would you please step over here?" For the next hour and a half, they worked on balancing the weight between the legs more efficiently, and worked on walking without the crutches. After two hours, Amy had managed to get to one side of the gym to the other without falling. "Well, color me impressed! You the fastest learning patient I've had in a while!" Amy limped back over to them, and Sonic smiled. "Well, she is one heck of a fighter. If she wants something, she'll go out of her way to get it. Trust me, I know…" Ignoring the last comment, Amy smiled. "Well, that's all the time I have today. I need to get going." Curious, Sonic turned to him. "What's the occasion?" Rick smiled. "My wife is expecting, and I wanted to get to the hospital before I miss it." Amy let out an "Awwww…" and Sonic stood up. "Congratulations! Do you know what it's going to be?" He noticed a small tear in Rick's eye as he answered. "We're not sure yet, but I think it's going to be a girl." Amy hugged him. "Good for you! I've always dreamed of starting a family of my own." She looked over at Sonic, and he scratched his head. "Anyway, best of luck!" Rick nodded, and left. As they were walking out of the rehab center, Amy walked in front of Sonic and turned to him. "What did you mean by _"you know' _?" The next three visits went as smoothly as the first, and Amy was making great progress. She managed to climb a latter, walk up some steps, and walk the halls of the rehab center. This progress continued through the next week as she continued to get used to walking more. Before she knew it, she was walking into the final appointment until she was discharged. Sonic opened the door for her, and they walked in. Rick greeted them with a smile as they walked in. "Amy! Are you ready for you last exorcise?" Amy nodded, and they headed tohis office. "Before we start, I need you to sign some papers. Unfortunately, that includes the bill…" Amy sighed, and Sonic moaned. "Forgot about that…" he mumbled. Amy began to unzip her purse, but Sonic got out his wallet before she could. "S-Sonic! We talked about this!" Sonic sighed. "I know, Amy, but I have to do this. It's my fault you fell, and I need to pay for my mistakes. How much, Doc.?" Rick handed him the bill, and Sonic pulled the money out of his wallet. Amy let him pay, though reluctantly, and began to fill out the rest of the papers.

* * *

Thank you so much, Rick!" "No problem. I hope I see you two again, but please, under different circumstances." Sonic smiled. "You bet, Doc. Thanks again!" Sonic and Amy walked to the car, and Amy drove them home. They pulled into her driveway, and they climbed the stairs, Amy's crutches left forgotten in the car. They walked in the house, and Amy immediately embraced Sonic. "T-thank you, Sonic. You didn't have to do that, but you did. Why?" Sonic smiled at her gently. "We've been over this, Amy. You're my friend, and I help my friends. And if I ever hurt my friends, I do whatever I can to make it up to them. But now that this is done, what do I do?" Amy looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?" "Well, now that you're able to take care of yourself again, I really have no reason to be here anymore. But I haven't been able to find a new house yet, and I want to get out of your hair." Amy thought about it, and she looked him in the eyes. "You think I don't enjoy having you here?" "N-no, that's not what I meant. I just want to let you have your house back." She gave him a stern looked, and he looked down at his feet. "Look, Sonic. This past month has been great. Honestly, this is the greatest Christmas present I've ever gotten, and you know how good the stuff Knuckles gets everyone is. I like having you here, and I wouldn't trade it for the world." Sonic smiled, and he looked back up at Amy. "I like having you around, too. This is the most fun I've had in years, and that's a tough record to beat. Albeit, there were problems along the way, I still had a good time. Amy, I was wandering, since I don't have any place to live, can I say around with you?" Amy smiled, nodded, and they ended the conversation there.

* * *

**Second to last chapter! I know I didn't go too deeply into Amy's rehab, but that's because of two things. One, I have never been to rehab, so I don't know how any of that works, and two, I just got bored with it. I'm not saying I hate the story, it's just that it's a little slow for my taste. Anyway, look out for the last chapter. I swear I'll upload it next week.**

**Keep being awesome!**

**~SuperSonamy361**

**(P.S. Does any know if you can change your account name? I had a friend choose it, and I'm not very fond of their humor.)**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Open your heart

* * *

Tails walked out to his porch. The early morning sun shone brightly in the sky as he sipped his coffee. He just sat there, taking in the breeze and watching the occasional Flickie fly by. He let out a yawn and sat down on a bench. Tails loved these kinds of mornings. To him, it always meant that it would be a nice day, and he could never resist the clear sky. Perfect days like these meant the perfect excuse to fly the Tornado. Tails got up, took one last breath of fresh morning air, and stepped inside. He took his time getting everything ready. He got dressed, walked into the kitchen, and pulled some pop-tarts out of the cabinet. Wasting no time ,he ran out to the Tornado and jumped in. Just as he predicted, the sky was clear, and not a cloud was in sight. Tails closed his eyes. Besides being with Sonic, this was his favorite thing to do. It was his way to escape all the trouble and chaos in the workshop, the anarchy and confusion of battle, and overall, it made him feel free of the turmoil surrounding his mind. Tails sighed. So much things occurred at the same time. Things he couldn't handle. Things that that stressed him out. From battling Egan to mishaps in the lab, it was too much for him to handle. He had proven many times that he handle himself, but that didn't mean he could take care of everything. He looked death in the eyes so many times, he was surprised he had lasted this long. But the greatest thing that ever happened to him was Sonic. If Tails hadn't been in the wrong place at the wrong time, who knows where he'd be right now. He had no family that he knew of to go to. As far as he was concerned, Team Sonic was the only family he had. Sonic was his brother. Adoptive? Yes. But he still loved Sonic like an actual brother, and he knew, deep down, that Sonic felt the same way. They weren't very different from each other, either. They both had a strong sense of justice, despised Eggman(as anyone would), and loved adventure. Sure, they argued occasionally, but Sonic would apologize right after. There was never a dull moment with Sonic, and Tails liked that. He liked how everyday was an adventure, and no matter what happened, Sonic would be there to help him out. Whether it was for sad moments, bad moments, dangerous moments, or even moments where he just wanted someone to be with him, Sonic was there. But what made him really happy was the fact that he knew that Sonic trusted him. During the whole Metal Sonic business,Sonic trusted him enough to share his chaos energy with him. During the Dark Gaia incident, Tails was the first person Sonic went to. He trusted him to not crash the Tornado on missions. He even fought and defeated Chaos 4 by himself. There was nothing he felt he couldn't do if he set his mind to it. And that was just it. He knew that someday, Sonic wouldn't be around to help him. He knew that nothing lasts forever. Only the good die young, or however he put it. There was a saying that Sonic liked. "If one day speed kills me, don't cry, because I was smiling". He feared that Sonic would be snatched away from him. He would just disappear. Gone with the wind, Sonic put it. Tails couldn't go a single day without remembering the times he lost friends. The time Shadow fell to Earth after he stopped the Biolizzard. The time E-102 Gamma sacrificed himself to save Lillie's family. Emeral, though he was re made. The time Sonic was impaled by Mephiles. And then the person that meant the most to him: _Cosmo._ That was the worst day of his life. And what made it even worse was the fact that she asked him to do it. Shaking off the negative thoughts and feelings, Tails flew back to his house. Sonic called him the night before, telling him that Amy was discharged, and that they were all going to meet up at the park. Tails smiled to himself. He had nearly forgotten that Sonic was staying with Amy. Amy had always had a huge crush on Sonic, and as much as Sonic tried to shake her off, Tails knew he felt the same way towards her. Like he said, they were brothers. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, it was too obvious. He was like an open book. A stubborn book waiting to be read.

* * *

Sonic and Amy arrived at the park before anyone else. It wasn't very crowded, and Flickies sang their songs in the trees. Amy grabbed Sonic's arm, and they walked along the path for a while before sitting down on a bench. They sat there in silence, staring at the sky, listening to the chatter of squirrels, and waiting for their friends to join them. "Sonic?" Amy looked down from the sky and rested her head on Sonic's shoulder. "Yeah Ames?" "How are we going to tell them?" Sonic looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" "I mean, how are we going to tell them about us?" Sonic thought about it for a second. "Well, we don't have to tell them. If you just want to keep it between us, then I'd be more than happy to oblige. But if you do, then we'll just tell them. Shadow's already suspicious, Cream is too innocent to lie to, and knowing Tails, he probably already figured it out. But even if we do tell them, what about Eggman? If he knows, he'll likely target you to get to me, and I don't want that on my conscious." Amy smiled softly up at him. "Don't worry, Sonic. I can take care of myself. If Eggman does come knocking at my door, I'll just beat him to a pulp. This is my choice, Sonic. If anything does happen to me, it won't be your fault. It'll be mine." Sonic nodded and looked down the trail. A group of people were walking over to them, waving and talking to each other."Here comes the parade." Sonic whispered. Amy stood up and walked over to their friends. Sonic remained sitting down and closed his eyes. He knew Amy was capable of taking care of herself, but he still feared that something would happen, and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to save her. He's the fastest thing alive, but sometimes… he couldn't save everyone. A voice behind him shook him out of his thoughts. "So, I was right." Sonic turned to see Shadow standing behind him. "Right about what?" "Right about you and Rose." Sonic sighed. "I figured you knew. What tipped you off?" Shadow sat down next to him and turned. "When I ran into you at the market last month, you did a bad job of hiding it. You can't keep secrets, faker." Sonic facepalmed. "The truth hurts, Shadow." They both got up and walked over to the others. They were talking, laughing, and in Amy's case, running around. Sonic smiled at the sight of her having fun. He still felt guilty for what happened at Christmas, and this lifted his spirit. She was finally able to do her favorite things again. Tails walked over to Sonic and smiled. "So, how long has it been going on?" Sonic facepalmed again. "Does everybody know by now?" Tails snickered. "You're pretty bad at hiding it." Sonic sighed. "Yeah. I've been told." Tails laughed again, then turned to walk over to Cream. Sonic watched Tails talk to her, and he grinned. They all walked down the path and chatted about how their year was going, what everyone was getting up to, and how they were doing. Rouge was telling Amy about how Shadow is softer than he looks, Tails was explaining how one of his inventions worked to Cream, and Knuckles… well, he was being Knuckles. They all ended up sitting down in a big, open patch of grass and sat down food Sonic didn't even notice they had, and they began to eat. It was a nice, quiet afternoon, and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then Shadow brought up him and Amy again. "What were you two talking about before we got here?" He asked. "Nosey much?" Sonic replied. "Just curious. You're always trying to make small talk with me, and now's your chance." Sonic sighed. "We were just talking saying that if anyone found out, like Eggman, they would target her to get to me. I've had people use my emotions against me, like the time the Metarex took Chris and Cosmo hostage to get me to come to them. I can't let Amy get hurt because of me. That's why I always ran from her. I felt that the further I ran from her, the further away Eggman would be from her. I guess I was wrong. She can take care of herself, I know that. She packs a mean punch, and I got the bruises to prove it. But what if one day I'm not fast enough? What if she's about to get seriously get hurt, or even die, and I'm not fast enough to stop it? I don't know, Shadow. I want this, but I don't want to put her in danger." Shadow sat there thinking to himself. Sonic started to get up, but Shadow put his hand on his shoulder. "Look, Sonic. I may not know Rose very much, but I do know that no matter what happens, she'll be alright. And if she's about to get hurt, and she can't defend herself, I know you'll be there to protect her. And if something happens to you, then Rose will be there to help." Sonic smiled. "Thanks, Shads. I never took you as this kind of person." "You'd be surprised." A voice behind them made him jump. Rouge was smiling down on them. "I'm surprised you two are getting along. Shadow can be a nice person when he wants, Sonic. It just shows that he respects you." Sonic nodded. "So, I got Amy to tell me _and _I heard your conversation. Amy will be okay, Sonic. You're with her. And no one except you can protect her. But if you so much as break her heart, I'm going on statewide hedgehog hunt." Sonic chuckled uneasily, and Rouge walked away. Hours passed, and by the time they all left, it was already sunset. Sonic picked up Amy bridal-style, and he ran back to her house. "I think they took the news well." Sonic said as they walked through the door." Amy smiled. "Y'know, I think there's something going on with Tails and Cream. Sonic grinned over to her. "You saw it too?" Amy walked over to him and put her arms around his neck. "It was clear as day." Sonic kissed her, all their troubles gone with the wind.

* * *

**And we're done! Finally! This way more fun then I expected. Thank you all so much for reading this! I hope you all enjoyed. If you would like a sequel, please tell me in the comments. As for my next story, I don't know yet. I was thinking maybe a crossover, or a Forces re-write, or whatever you guys want. Just let me know, and I'll look into it.**

**Keep being awesome!**

**~SuperSonamy361**


End file.
